


Café et mots croisés

by clarocque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarocque/pseuds/clarocque
Summary: Une histoire courte et sucrée dans un café. Tous moldus.Traduction de Coffee and Crosswords de DorthyAnn.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Café et mots croisés

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coffee and Crosswords](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850706) by [DorthyAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorthyAnn/pseuds/DorthyAnn). 



> Bonjour à tous !  
> Je vous présente ma traduction d'une courte et très mignonne histoire, Coffee and Crosswords, écrite par [DorthyAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorthyAnn).  
> Merci à Mayura Seno pour la correction ! :D 
> 
> J'espère que vous allez apprécié autant que moi.

## Café et mots croisés

« C’est mon nouveau café préféré, » lui dit Hermione, la clochette de la porte sonnant doucement alors qu’ils entraient dans la lumineuse boutique au plafond haut. « Va t’asseoir, » poursuivit-elle en pointant une table vide proche du comptoir. « Je vais commander pour toi. Je te promets que tu vas adorer. » 

Harry fit son chemin jusqu’à la table et se glissa sur un siège. C’était la seule table qui était libre dans la boutique bondée. Cependant, tout le monde semblait déjà assis avec son breuvage devant soi et, des deux baristas, seulement la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs courts travaillait vraiment. 

L’autre employé était penché au-dessus d’un journal plié en deux à l’endroit des mots croisés. Il était grand, mince avec des cheveux incroyablement blonds qui tombaient devant ses yeux à chaque fois qu’il se penchait pour écrire une réponse. Il faisait rouler un stylo bleu entre ses longs doigts, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement, plongé dans ses réflexions. Harry, envouté, regardait le magnifique blond tapoter le stylo contre sa bouche et mordiller distraitement le bout de plastique.

« Harry ? » 

Ce dernier sursauta et rougit. « O-oui ? » 

Hermione suivit le regard d’Harry jusqu’à ce qui avait accroché son attention et lui adressa un sourire un coin. « Il est mignon. »

Harry grogna. « S’il te plaît, non, ‘Mione. » 

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu n’es vraiment pas amusant. » Elle se mit à fouiller dans son gigantesque sac à bandoulière et en sortit un livre. S’installant confortablement dans sa chaise, elle ouvrit ce dernier. « Ne te gêne pas pour moi, » affirma-t-elle en faisant un petit geste de la main, ses yeux collés à son livre, « continue à le fixer. » 

Harry se sentit rougir, mais, malgré son embarras, il ne put s’empêcher de regarder le blond à nouveau. Il avait arrêté de mâchouiller son stylo et ses lèvres étaient serrées en une ligne fine. Il les décrispa doucement, traçant le contour de sa lèvre inférieure avec le bouchon du stylo. 

Le blond détourna son attention vers la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. « Pansy, un mot de sept lettres qui veut dire ‘épris’ ? » 

Pansy lui tournait le dos, terminant de préparer leur commande, et haussa les épaules sans intérêt. 

« Tu n’es absolument d’aucune aide, » rétorqua-t-il avec une légère consternation. 

« Dis celui qui fait des mots croisés au lieu de travailler, » marmonna Pansy juste assez fort pour être entendue. 

Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure et laissa échapper impulsivement : « Captivé. »

Harry ne pensait pas que le blond pouvait être encore plus attirant jusqu’à ce que celui-ci tourne le regard vers lui avec les yeux bleu-gris les plus incroyables qu’il ait jamais vus, encadrés de cils pâles un peu plus foncés que ses cheveux. 

Harry déglutit bruyamment. « Un mot de sept lettres pour épris : captivé. » 

« Mmm… » Le blond baissa le regard vers son journal et secoua la tête. « Non. Mais le ‘é’ à la fin est bon. » Il se pencha au-dessus du comptoir. « D’autres idées ? »

« Fasciné ? » demanda Harry, son esprit partant déjà à la recherche d’autres mots qui pourraient marcher, une main sous la table comptant les lettres des mots. 

Le blond baissa le regard à nouveau et le remonta, un sourire en coin apparaissant sur ses lèvres. « Nope. » 

« Pourquoi pas… » Les sourcils d’Harry se froncèrent et il mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure. « … Entiché ? » 

Le blond jeta un coup d’oeil au journal et sourit triomphalement. « C’est ça ! » Le stylo gratta contre le papier alors qu’il inscrivait le mot manquant. 

Pansy poussa le blond d’un coup de hanche et glissa deux tasses dans ses mains. « Sois utile, Drago, » dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers leur table. 

« Tu t’appelles Drago ? » demanda Harry alors que le blond faisait le tour du comptoir en tenant les deux tasses. 

Drago hocha la tête avec une grimace. « Les noms de constellations sont en quelque sorte une tradition dans ma famille. » 

« Euh, je suis Harry, » répondit-il précipitamment alors que Drago glissait les tasses sur la table. 

« Heureux de faire ta connaissance, Harry, » sourit Drago. 

Hermione sortit son téléphone, qui n’avait absolument pas sonné, et dit : « Eh bien, regarde donc ça, c’est Ron. Désolée, Harry, mais je dois y aller. Je ne voudrais pas faire attendre mon petit ami. » Elle mit son sac sur son épaule et y rangea son livre en un mouvement fluide. Elle était à l’extérieur du café avant même qu’Harry puisse dire un mot. 

Il poussa finalement un grognement et jeta un coup d’oeil vers Drago, ses joues chauffant. 

Le blond semblait lui-même un peu rouge. « Eh bien, ce n’était pas subtil du tout. » 

« Non, ça ne l’était pas, » acquiesça Harry. 

Drago fit demi-tour vers le comptoir, se pencha et ramassa ses mots croisés et son stylo. « Je prends ma pause, Pansy. » 

« T’es un enfoiré, Drago Malefoy, » rétorqua Pansy sans même le regarder. 

Ce dernier revint vers la table d’Harry. « Est-ce que ce siège est pris ? » demanda-t-il. 

« Non, pas du tout, » répondit Harry. 

Drago s’assit devant lui, plaçant les mots croisés sur la table et ne se gêna pas pour prendre une gorgée du latte qu’Hermione avait abandonné derrière elle. « Un mot de neuf lettres pour ‘convaincant’ commençant par un P. » Il tapota sa bouche avec son stylo et inscrivit attentivement : « P-E-R-S-U-A-S-I-F »

« Tu fais beaucoup de mots croisés ? » demanda Harry. 

« Il y a beaucoup de temps mort ici, » répondit Drago, un coin de sa bouche se levant dans un sourire. Il jeta à peine un coup d’oeil au papier et dit : « J’ai besoin d’un mot de sept lettres pour un dîner et un film ? » 

« Un rancard ? » demanda Harry après une demi-seconde de réflexion. 

« J’adorerais, » répondit Drago. 

Harry, surpris, ne put s’empêcher de rigoler. 

« Trop ringard ? » demanda le blond. 

Harry secoua sa tête avec un grand sourire. « Que dirais-tu de demain ? »

Drago sourit. « Je termine à 19 h. » 


End file.
